


Lunch Cuddles

by DerekLee



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Short, request, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekLee/pseuds/DerekLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott imprinted on Liam before he turned. After he bit Liam, the imprinting only enhanced. Scott would always make sure to hug and rub himself on Liam so everyone would know he was his. At lunch, Scott would always pull Liam into his lap to show to everyone that Liam has been claimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet that someone requested, and posted it here, and on my tumblr as well! liam-dunbarr.tumblr.com

Stiles stared at Scott, literally, just stared at him for what seemed like ten minutes after he pulled Liam onto his lap. Onto his lap! And Liam seemed fine with it, he didn’t argue, or fuss about it. No he seemed calm, and he seemed to like it. But Stiles just thought Scott was taking the wolf side to far. Stiles turned and looked at Lydia and Kira, who agreed, well, they didn’t verbally agree with him. But the looks on their faces told him they agreed.

Malia… She probably thought it was normal. Malia wasn’t even paying attention to them. She was busy trying to figure out how to get some math homework done.

"Okay, Scott. Seriously." Stiles picks up his fork, and points it at him and Liam. "In your lap? Seriously, if he’s going to be in your lap make him do something useful, like a lap dance or something." Stiles snorts, joking, obviously.

"We’re at school." Scott stated slowly, a hand curling around Liam’s waist, and pulling him closer against him. "I wouldn’t do that in front of anyone anyways." Liam looked between his pack members. "That’d be a private thing, and that would be done in Scott’s bedroom, Stiles."

Stiles flailed his arms some, “Alright, you, no. Shut up.” He says pointing to Liam, and then moves his finger and points it to Scott. “Just hurry up and finish eating and get him out of your lap so we can talk about the hitlist!”

Scott tilts his head up some, and pressed a chaste kiss to Liam’s cheek, and waved Stiles off. Liam smiled, and Scott melted some. Someone who was so full of anger at times, became soft putty in his arms. It was great.


End file.
